This invention relates to a computer-based multi-channel automatic on-line ultrasonic inspection system for real time testing of a hot movable workpiece, such as steel plates and the like, which is corrected for one or more error-causing variable test conditions, and further includes computer-aided flaw area detection and multi-level reconstruction means for causing printouts of a flaw area map and a flaw evaluation.